¿Qué tan distinto sería ahora?
by ErinBones
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde q se separaron, en distintas partes del mundo Booth y Brennan recuerdan esos ultimos instantes juntos y se plantean una serie de preguntas de que hubiera pasado de haber sido sinceros el uno con el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic se hubica mas o menos a 6 meses del final de la quinta temporada, Booth y Brennan recordando esos ultimos instantes juntos y sus cuestionamientos de que hubiera pasado de atreverse a pedirle al otro que se quedara. A ver que les parece! :)**

**Y bueno claro esta que los personajes no son mios son de Fox y HH que tanto se empeña en hacernos sufrir**

**¿Qué tan distinto sería ahora si…?**

En una base militar situada en algún lugar del desierto Afgano un grupo de militares norteamericanos se relajaban jugando cartas y bebiendo algunas cervezas, llevaban ya algunos meses de entrenamiento para rastreo y captura de rebeldes a cargo del Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth, todos le estimaban y respetaban, era un gran líder para ellos, es por ello que se preocupaban al verlo melancólico cada noche con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como esperando que de entre la oscuridad surgiera alguien.

Seeley Booth pasó a poca distancia de donde se encontraba este alegre grupo, lo invitaron a unirse pero el amablemente rechazó la invitación y siguió su camino, se ubicó a pocos metros de ahí, se sentó en el piso, recargando su espalda contra una roca, extrañando las pláticas que compartía cada noche con ella al finalizar el día, recuerdos y deseos de haber actuado distinto se agolpaban en su cabeza:

"Lo supe, de alguna manera lo supe cuando te vi partir en ese taxi hace ya tantas noches afuera de Founding Fathers, tus comentarios sobre tomar un tiempo, tu insistencia sobre estar cansada de lo que hacíamos… supe que te perdería pero me negué a verlo, la sola idea de estar lejos de ti me hacía tanto daño que simplemente no quería aceptarlo pero… ahora es inminente, llevo ya medio año luchando con esos recuerdos… todo un año… sentados en aquella banca intentamos minimizar el impacto de estas palabras _"será solo un año"_ dijimos, pero ambos sabemos que es demasiado tiempo cuando se trata de esta lejos de aquella persona sin la cual no puedes vivir, aquella que le da sentido a tu vida y por la cual esperas la llegada de un nuevo día.

Sweets tuvo razón a medias, quería venir a Afganistán, salvar vidas si, en verdad quería hacerlo… y entonces recordé tus ojos, tu rostro y supe que no había ninguna otra prioridad en el mundo para mí, solo tú, que tan distinto sería ahora si hubieras pensado igual que yo, que tan distinto sería si hubieras descubierto que la antropología y los huesos no son ya lo que le da sentido a tu vida porque… porque de ahora en adelante el significado y sentido de la vida lo encontraríamos juntos…

Me dijiste que te llamaron para dirigir el proyecto, lo sabía, eres la mejor antropóloga del mundo, era claro que iban a llamarte, supe por tu tono de voz que deseabas ir, lo veías como una gran oportunidad para tu ya exitosa carrera y temías que te pidiera que te quedaras… no lo haría, jamás haría algo para impedir que hagas aquello que te apasiona, lo que te hace feliz y que para mi desgracia no estaba en DC, así que tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para contener una súplica y no pedirte que te quedaras, _"no necesitas mi permiso, está bien" _te mentí e intente evitar tu mirada, no estaba bien, nada de lo que me decías estaba bien pero… quien era yo para retenerte?... tan solo tu compañero y nada más que eso, que tan distinto sería ahora si te hubieras dado cuenta de que por más prestigio que un descubrimiento te de… jamás será equiparable a la felicidad que tendrías si llegaras a descubrir el verdadero amor, algo que solo yo puedo mostrarte…

Tuve que aceptar la propuesta de venir a Afganistán, sé que regresar al ejército no era lo mejor para mí pero yo no podría continuar en DC sin ti, hubiera sido demasiado doloroso, tengo miedo Huesos, miedo de que decidieras alejarte para hacerme olvidarte por qué no lo he hecho, no lo haré, no pude hacerlo la primera vez que decidiste apartarme de tu vida y tampoco lo haré ahora, sin importar cuantos kilómetros me separen de ti mis sentimientos no han cambiado, pero… y si tú ya me has olvidado? Y si decides que prefieres quedarte en algún remoto lugar del mundo con tus hallazgos antropológicos? Sé que no sería tan fácil recuperarte, esta vez no bastaría con hacer que te retengan en el aeropuerto para que yo pueda ir a rescatarte…

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la última vez que te vi, hace ya 6 meses… Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante solo de pensar que ya habías abordado el avión, cuando vi tus ojos azules como buscando algo quise correr y abrazarte, decirte _"aquí estoy Huesos, siempre estaré para ti"_ pero no pude… solo puede acercarme temerosamente a ti, que tan distinto sería ahora si en vez de pedirte que tuvieras cuidado en la selva de Indonesia te hubiera dicho que no quería volver al ejército, que lo único que quería era estar contigo, si en vez de tomar tu mano al despedirnos te hubiera besado como me pedía a gritos mi corazón que lo hiciera?, que tan distinto sería?… pero tú al sentir mi cercanía evitaste mi mirada, eso me dejo ver que lo que deseabas era que te dejara marchar, así que solté tu mano y me aleje lo más rápido que pude, si pasaba un segundo más cerca de ti terminaría pidiéndote que no te marcharás, jamás me perdonaría alejarte de tu sueño, algo dentro de mí me pedía que te detuviera, una voz que me hizo detenerme y querer correr tras de ti, también volteaste… tenías esa mirada, asustada, confundida, suplicante… supe que me pedías que te dejara ir, ahora no estoy tan seguro de que eso fuera lo que realmente intentabas decirme, que tan distinto sería ahora si le hubiera hecho caso a esa voz que gritaba dentro de mí?… pero ya es demasiado tarde…

Tan solo ha pasado la mitad del plazo estipulado y ya siento que no puedo respirar, me falta algo Huesos… me faltas tú y solo me queda esperar que el avance del tiempo no sea tan insoportablemente leve como los últimos 6 meses… solo me queda imaginar que tan distinto sería ahora de haberte dicho lo que realmente sentí cuando supe que te ibas.

Solo me queda cerrar los ojos y desear vehementemente que al abrirlos estés tú en el espejo de agua del centro comercial… al lado del carro de café."

En el mismo momento pero a muchos kilómetros de ahí, en un campamento instalado a mitad de la selva Indonesa en una de las Islas del Archipiélago Maluku una mujer daba vueltas intentando dormir sin mucho éxito, así que decidió levantarse y salir a tomar un poco de aire, observo la excavación, instrumentos regados por doquier, restos por identificar cuidadosamente colocados sobre mantas que se extendían cerca de donde ella estaba, miró hacia el cielo notando la profunda oscuridad característica de los instantes previos al alba que hacía que destacara aún más las brillantes estrellas suspiro, indudablemente le recordaban el brillo de los ojos de él, del hombre al que amaba y del cual llevaba ya una largo tiempo sin saber.

Temperance Brenan cerro sus ojos y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, se abrazó a si misma imaginando que esos brazos eran de Booth, una profunda nostalgia le embargo y un intenso deseo de volver el tiempo atrás llegaba a ella junto con el amanecer:

"Estaba convencida, realmente lo estaba… pensé que era lo que quería, pero ahora sé que no…

Quería alejarme del Jeffesonian, de los asesinos, de la tristeza, del temor constante de que algo te pasara, pero sobretodo de mi miedo a perderte, quise creer que alejarme sería lo mejor para mí, que me haría deshacerme de esta dependencia emocional que tengo por ti, solo intentaba engañarme…

Sentados en aquella solitaria banca hace ya 6 meses pensé que me pedirías que me quedara, en ese momento no quería que lo hicieras, pero busque tu mirada quería estar segura de que todo estaba bien a pesar de mi decisión, irracionalmente quise pensar que el tiempo se detendría y podríamos continuar donde lo dejamos pero… tú me hiciste ver el error en esta suposición y… tuve miedo, miedo de tus palabras, dijiste que te enseñe sobre evolucionar… acaso con evolucionar te referías a olvidarme? Porque ahora sé que por más alejados que estemos no he dejado ni por un instante de pensar en ti, de sentir esto que siento por ti y que ahora sé que es amor, que tan diferente sería ahora si en vez de decirte lo mucho que deseaba dirigir este proyecto hubiera sido sincera diciéndote que lo que deseaba era estar contigo…

Pensé que estaría emocionada por este hallazgo científico, pero lo cierto es que a pesar de la relevancia de nuestros descubrimientos aquí lo único que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que todo esto termine para volver a estar a tu lado, no sé exactamente en qué momento de mi vida paso pero… lo que menos me importa ahora es acumular más reconocimientos en mi carrera si a cambio de eso he de estar lejos de ti, solo que no me di cuenta a tiempo… intente convencerte y convencerme de que venir a Indonesia era lo que realmente quería y contigo tuve éxito, me creíste… pero conmigo no funcionó

Esta ha sido la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, Caroline tenía razón, deseaba este viaje solo porque quería huir de ti y estuve a punto de arrepentirme, pero dijiste que regresarías al ejército y temí que Daisy tuviera razón, que tu desearas regresar al ejército y yo te estuviera reteniendo, temí eso desde el momento en que te vi en el Dinner con ese soldado, no quise impedirte que regresaras a salvar vidas, a aquello que tanto consuelo te da, además después de todo el daño que te hice era justo que tú también quisieras alejarte de mí… que tan diferente sería ahora si en vez de hacerle caso a la razón le hubiera hecho caso a mi corazón por primera vez?...

Odio las despedidas, no soy buena comunicando mis sentimientos pero esta vez quería despedirme de todos tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta que llegaras, mi corazón latió aceleradamente cuando te vi… ahí de pie con tu uniforme militar y la mirada más triste que solo había visto en ti una vez… lo único que paso por mi mente fue acercarme a ti, no supe que hacer ni que decir, solo sé que tuve mucho miedo de perderte, que tan distinto sería ahora si en vez de pedirte que no fueras un héroe te hubiera pedido que te quedarás conmigo…

No podía dejar de mirar tus ojos, tú te acercaste y tuve miedo de tu proximidad, si me besabas yo no subiría a ese avión y no hubiese sido capaz de dejarte regresar a la base pero sabiendo que tu deseabas volver tuve que romper el contacto visual, tomaste mi mano y yo busque aferrarme a ella, a ese ligero contacto que me hizo saber que mi vida no estaba en Indonesia, que mi vida esta donde sea que estés tu pero me soltaste, un gran nudo se formó en mi garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir mis ojos, quise gritar y decirte cuanto te amo, pero mi voz no salió, regrese sobre mis pasos arrasando mis maletas y mi ánimo rumbo al avión, "_por favor pídeme que me quede"_ era todo en lo que podía pensar, di media vuelta y ahí estabas, mirándome _"pídemelo por favor"_ intente decirte con la mirada, pero no lo hiciste… tu corazón de león te decía que debías salvar vidas, seguiste tu camino y no fui capaz de detenerte… que tan distinto sería ahora si lo hubiera hecho?...

Un año… 365 días, parecen una eternidad, es decir metafóricamente hablando… el centro comercial, tu silueta reflejándose en el espejo de agua, esa imagen en mi cabeza es lo único que me da ánimos para continuar con esta jornada, que ha sido tan larga y tortuosa que podría refutar la universalidad y constancia del tiempo, para mí, el calendario no avanza, retrocede… te extraño demasiado, más de lo que alguna vez llegue a imaginar… más allá de los límites de la racionalidad…"

En ese instante, en distintas partes del mundo, el reloj marcando distintos horarios, dos personas anhelando estar al lado de la otra, los pensamientos se sincronizaron "no puedo seguir aquí, debo ir a buscarte…"

**Este fic surgió solo como una idea para intentar explicarme a mi misma el porque amandose como se aman este par decidieron separarse, originalmente iban a ser solo los pensamientos de ambos, pero mientras lo escribia se me ocurrio que tal vez no estaría tan mal continuarlo planteando la idea de posiblemente reunirlos antes de tiempo**

**Ustedes que opinan? le sigo un poco por ese lado o ya mejor que se quede asi? Agredecere de corazón sus comentarios.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pffff una disculpa por andar ausente y dejar pendiente la continuación que gracias a sus comentarios me anime a seguir, ojala les guste tambien a los que opinaron que sería mejor dejarla como estaba peeero no me pude resistir a imaginarme la travesía que tendrían que pasar estos dos para encontrarse...**

**La tardanza en subir este capitulo se debe en parte a que la semana pasada estuve muuuuuuy ocupada desde muuuuuy temprano hasta muuuuuy tarde y pfff en parte tambien a que me puse a investigar un poquitin de geografia, husos horarios, vuelos, bueno de todo con tal de hacer que suene más o menos realista lo que estan a punto de leer, par fa diganme si lo logre...**

**Cap. 2**

Y ahí, en esa inhóspita selva Temperance Brenan tomo una decisión, sabía el peso que tendría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que se tomó unos minutos para estructurar sus pensamientos, deseaba ver a Booth más que cualquier cosa en el mundo pero bien sabía que no sería nada fácil llegar a él, no sabía dónde estaba su base pues por extraño que pareciera en todo ese tiempo no habían tenido comunicación alguna, ella nunca había considerado escribirle, eso haría aún más real su ausencia, prefería mantenerse aferrada a su recuerdo de Seeley Booth, el agente del FBI, su compañero, su amigo… aquel que tanto le había enseñado y por quien sería capaz de todo, evitaba visualizarlo con su uniforme militar, aquel atuendo era el que usaba cuando lo vio por última vez y lucia tan triste que prefería cerrar sus ojos y recordarlo con su traje oscuro, alguna extravagante corbata, calcetines a rayas y por supuesto su llamativa hebilla Cocky, esta imagen la hizo suspirar, extrañaba tanto tenerlo cerca, verlo sonreír, sus bromas, incluso extrañaba las pequeñas y divertidas discusiones que solían tener, una ligera sonrisa más bien de añoranza se dibujó en su rostro, comenzó a trazar mentalmente el viaje que tendría que hacer, primero tendría que tomar el barco a Irian Jaya, rentar un auto y dirigirse a Jayapura, una ciudad en la frontera con Papua Nueva Guinea donde podría tomar un avión a Yakarta y de ahí algún vuelo comercial disponible a Kabul, gracias a los transmisores satelitales de los que disponían para la excavación y a sus múltiples horas de insomnio noches atrás, sabía que solo 2 aerolíneas tenían vuelos a Afganistán, la idea de ir a buscar a Booth ya había asaltado varias veces su pensamiento, pero nunca hasta ese momento había estado tan determinada a hacerlo pero supo que era la decisión correcta cuando un par de días antes había rechazado la invitación de uno de sus colegas para iniciar una nueva excavación en otra de las Islas Indonesas, había insistido mucho, pero ella no quería involucrarse en otro proyecto que pudiera tenerla lejos de DC más tiempo de lo planeado, lo único que quería era terminar y volver a casa e ir por café al centro comercial… súbitamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la molesta voz de Daisy

-Dra. Brenan! a mí también me gusta estar despierta desde temprano para aprovechar el día, hay que iniciar con las identificaciones que dejamos ayer, hemos avanzado mucho más rápido de lo planeado, no le alegra? A mi sí, estoy muy emocionada, si continuamos a este ritmo tal vez podríamos alcanzar al Dr. Ballack en Benjkulu y apoyarlo con el nuevo descubrimiento, sabe Dra. B por un momento pensé que se iría con él, aquí ya casi hemos terminado y…- fue interrumpida por Brenan

-Sí, debí ir con él…- dijo Brenan más para sí misma que por seguir a Daisy en su conversación, pues recordó que el barco que la llevaría a Irian Jaya pasaba solo cada 2 semanas, eso sin duda retrasaría sus planes, pero le daría tiempo de organizar mejor su partida y sobretodo de comunicarles a los patrocinadores su decisión, noto que Daisy seguía hablando

-el Dr. Ballack en verdad estaba muy interesado en su compañía, es decir profesionalmente aunque si me permite decirlo también personalmente tiene mucho interés en usted, debería considerarlo como pareja potencial, es brillante, tiene varios doctorados, es sumamente bien parecido y ese acento alemán lo hace aún más atractivo, desde que llegamos intento acercarse a usted, al principio entendí que lo rechazara porque aún era muy reciente su separación del Agente Booth, pero ya es hora de que usted también lo olvide- aunque hablaba tan rápido que no daba tiempo a Brenan de hacer algún comentario al respecto al escuchar la posibilidad de que Booth ya la hubiera olvidado no quiso escuchar más los balbuceos de Daisy

-Basta Srita. Wick!- aunque en esos seis meses había aprendido a tolerarla bastante bien en ese momento solo quería alejarse de ella –no me interesa continuar escuchando su monologo- le dijo mientras de alejaba de Daisy y se dirigía a la improvisada choza que hasta ahora había sido su habitación.

-lo siento Dra. B!- grito Daisy intentando disculparse –es solo que creo que debería ir con el Dr. Ballack- continuó aun sabiendo que probablemente Temperance ya no la estaba escuchando.

Lejos de ahí, en la provincia iraní de Farah, Booth analizaba como manejar la situación, considero que comunicarles a sus superiores su decisión de regresar a Estados Unidos tan pronto terminara el entrenamiento no sería nada fácil aunque su participación ahí estaba por concluir debido a que su liderazgo durante el entrenamiento y las habilidades de los soldados asignados contribuyeron a acortar el tiempo originalmente destinado, por lo que dentro de un par de semanas oficialmente los soldados a su cargo serían asignados a distintas bases para poner en práctica y transmitir a otros soldados los conocimientos recién adquiridos, le habían ofrecido transferirlo a otra base, más cercana al territorio a cargo de tropas norteamericanas, el pidió unos días para considerarlo, había sido sumamente satisfactorio estar de nuevo en el ejército sirviendo a su país y más sabiendo que su entrenamiento ayudaría a perder menos vidas en la captura de grupos rebeldes que alteraban el orden y masacraban inocentes pero ello implicaba alejarse más de un año y él verdaderamente no estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo lejos de ella, pensó que lo mejor sería aprovechar el término anticipado para ir a buscarla, de hecho la idea de quedarse con ella en el campamento los meses que faltaban para completar el año sabático que ambos habían pedido no le disgustaba, pasar un tiempo lejos de DC y fuera del ambiente laboral al que estaban acostumbrados quizá era lo que necesitaban, lo sonrió solo de imaginar volver a ver esos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba, pero también se cuestionaba si era lo correcto, que pasaría si ella no estaba tan feliz de verlo, si ella era más feliz en su nueva vida, que haría el si ya no formaba parte de su vida, quería ir a buscarla, pero tenía miedo, después de todo si se encontraban en esa situación a miles de kilómetros el uno del otro estaba seguro que había sido a causa de su declaración aquella noche, comenzó a dudar de su decisión cuando una voz familiar lo regreso a la realidad

-Mayor Booth, veo que los chicos no mienten cuando me dicen que a menudo le ven nostálgico y meditabundo por este lugar, así que pensé venir a buscarlo- decía el Coronel Newman al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda

Booth se incorporó e hizo el saludo militar pertinente –Coronel, lo siento no lo había visto- se disculpo

-Tranquilo Mayor- dijo ofreciéndole uno de sus puros que Booth aceptó gustoso –¿ha considerado la propuesta de irse a la base de Jalalabad? Hay mucho por hacer en esa región, la frontera con Pakistan continúa siendo la más peligrosa por el elevado número de atentados perpetrados por los grupos rebeldes-

-Lo se Coronel, es solo que… eso alargaría mi permanencia aquí y…-

-Usted considero solo un año, quiere regresar a su vida de agente federal

-Así es Coronel, también sirvo a mi país capturando asesinos, gente que destruye las vidas de personas inocentes no solo…- el coronel interrumpió la defensa de Booth a su antigua vida

-No malinterprete mis palabras Mayor, lo que hacía en DC es tan respetable como lo que está haciendo aquí, cuente con mi apoyo en cualquier decisión que tome, tanto si quiere permanecer aquí como si quiere ir a Jalalabad o… incluso si quiere regresar a DC… estoy seguro que a ella le daría mucho gusto si usted regresa antes…-

-Disculpe Coronel, no entiendo a qué se refiere- dijo un confundido Booth, primero por el soporte que le estaba brindando y después por la afirmación con la que había concluido

-Mayor Booth puede ser todo lo hermético que quiera pero durante estos meses no ha logrado ni por un minuto esconder esa mirada que solo puede pertenecer a un hombre que extraña a su amada, sé que esa es la otra gran razón para que usted quiera regresar, incluso puedo aventurarme a decir que es LA razón- dijo el coronel dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Booth

-Yo… no se a qué se refiere… - contesto Booth algo avergonzado

El coronel soltó una carcajada –uno nunca debe avergonzarse del amor Mayor, usted ya hizo demasiado por su país viniendo aquí aun cuando lo que más amaba se quedó allá, quizá sea tiempo de que regrese, con el tiempo uno se arrepiente de no hacer ciertas cosas a tiempo- dijo con mirada nostálgica –cuál es su nombre?... de la mujer a quien anhela ver- completo el Coronel al ver que Booth continuaba un poco confundido ante semejante conversación que obviamente jamás imagino tener ahí, al otro lado mundo, tan lejos del lugar donde se había originado toda la historia.

-Temperance… Temperance Brenan, es la mujer más bella e inteligente que pueda imaginar, es… simplemente perfecta- dijo sacando una foto del bolsillo izquierdo de su uniforme y mostrándosela al coronel –siempre la llevo conmigo, es mi forma de sentirla cerca aunque… ella solo me acepte como su amigo, su compañero…-

-Oh no Mayor, su mirada en esa foto dice otra cosa, ella esta tan locamente enamorada como usted de ella, puede servir a su país aquí o en DC, es su decisión…-

-Ella no está en DC, es antropóloga, la mejor del mundo… dirige una excavación en las islas Maluku… si, yo tampoco había escuchado antes de ellas…- dijo con una leve sonrisa al notar la cara de extrañeza del Coronel –quizá ni siquiera pueda encontrarla, si la encuentro quizá ella tenga ya una nueva vida...

-El amor también es un campo de batalla, sé que por servir a su país no se daría por vencido, le toca cuestionarse si también vale la pena luchar hasta el final por esto, tal vez podríamos ayudarlo con la logística necesaria para llegar es las islas "lo que sea"- dijo el Coronel devolviéndole la foto –y tiene razón, es hermosa- sonrió y comenzó a alejarse –necesitamos pronto su respuesta Mayor Booth-

Las dudas que habían asaltado a Booth se disiparon, jamás pensó encontrar ahí en medio de aquella inhóspita región las palabras que le hicieran dar finalmente el paso que había querido dar prácticamente desde que llego a la base y menos aún espero que estas palabras vinieran de un Coronel.

El destino comenzaba a trazarse, creyera o no en el Temperance Brenan, primero, dos personas en distintos puntos del globo terráqueo teniendo el mismo pensamiento "_ir en búsqueda de su alma gemela" _y ahora por grandes coincidencias en esta elaborada maquinaria llamada vida, ambos partirían casi al mismo tiempo, 2 semanas…

**¿Que les ha parecido? Dejenmelo saber pls!**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias x sus comentarios, son inmensamente agradecidos!**

**Les dejo un capitulo cortito, preambulo para la travesia que estan a punto de empezar, espero les guste ;)**

**Cap. 3**

A Temperance Brennan le parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, habían pasado casi ya las dos semanas desde que supo que no podría continuar ahí por más tiempo, ya había tenido una teleconferencia con los patrocinadores de la excavación y aunque no les encantó la idea de que se marchará pues querían que se uniera a la excavación del Dr. Ballack que también patrocinaban, al final ella les mostro que la zona de excavación ya había sido examinada en su totalidad por lo que no había razón para que ella continuara en Maluku y dado que no deseaba participar en la nueva excavación, lo mejor sería que regresara al Jeffersonian, donde podría trabajar mejor con los hallazgos descubiertos, por supuesto no les menciono la parada que pensaba hacer en Afganistán, era realista, de lograr ver a Booth era poco probable que regresara con ella a DC principalmente por dos razones, la disciplina militar es muy estricta, si Booth fue requerido por un año era poco probable que pudiera dejar sus obligaciones antes, y la otra, la que más miedo le daba, era que Booth no quisiera regresar con ella porque ya había avanzado como le dijo que lo haría y la había sacado de su vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante esta posibilidad, pero las borró de su rostro casi inmediatamente, convenciéndose de que si no regresaban juntos a DC sería por cuestiones militares "_no me importa, tengo que verte, tengo que decirte todo esto que siento, tienes que saber cuánto te amo, no puedo guardarlo por más tiempo, simplemente ya no puedo, tú ya me has esperado lo suficiente, así que si es mi turno de esperarte lo haré…"_

Revisó nuevamente los documentos que tuvo que firmar para el envío de los hallazgos al Jeffersonian, las confirmaciones de los boletos de avión que tendría que tomar para llegar hasta Afganistán, todo estaba en orden, miro sus maletas listas ya para partir al día siguiente, se disponía a intentar dormir un poco cuando alguien toco a su puerta

-Dra. B! así que finalmente si decidió ir! Que alegría!- decía Daisy mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Brennan –acaso no pensaba decírmelo?-

-Srita Wick en verdad estoy muy cansada y el viaje que me espera será muy complicado así que preferiría dormir si no le molesta- dijo Brennan intentando cerrar la puerta

-oh claro claro, entiendo Dra. B, dígale al Dr. Ballack que espero alcanzarlos muy pronto, en cuanto terminemos aquí me gustaría ayudarlos, dado que mi ayuda aquí ha sido muy valiosa estoy segura de que estará encantado de tenerme en Benjkulu, en verdad yo puedo…-

-yo no...pero yo…- Brennan intentaba explicarle a Daisy que no iría a la excavación, pero al ver que no paraba de hablar como loca prefirió solo cerrar su puerta –Hasta mañana Srita. Wick-

Esa noche, por primera vez en más de 6 meses Temperance Brennan pudo dormir bien.

A algunos husos horarios de ahí, un grupo de militares se despedían

-Mayor Booth ha sido todo un placer ser parte de su tropa-

-Estoy orgulloso de haber tenido un escuadrón tan comprometido con su país como ustedes, apliquen lo que aprendieron aquí y salven vidas, salven muchas vidas- dijo esto haciendo un saludo militar que fue correspondido por todos los presentes para después retirarse junto con el Coronel Newman

-Mayor, todo está listo, hemos arreglado los permisos aéreos, mañana temprano saldrá para Kabul donde uno de los aviones de la OTAN lo dejará en la ciudad de Jayapura, de ahí podrá buscar como trasladarse al punto que busca, inteligencia nos dio estas coordenadas correspondientes a una excavación en las islas Maluku, espero le sean de utilidad-

-Coronel, no sé ni siquiera como podría agradecerle todo esto-

-Mi hijo murió en combate Mayor, era tan valiente y entregado como usted, vaya y sea todo lo feliz que el no pudo ser…-

-Gracias Coronel- dijo Seeley conmovido –lamento lo de su hijo…-

-Mayor, que hará si no la encuentra… lo ha pensado?, un buen estratega debe tener siempre un plan B e incluso un C-

-Para mí solo hay la opción A, debo encontrarla, pero si no es así, recorreré cada Isla Indonesa hasta dar con ella y si aún eso no funciona… regresare a DC, y la esperaré, al despedirnos prometimos encontrarnos exactamente al término de un año en el espejo de agua de un centro comercial, al lado del carro de café, sé que ella estará ahí al concluir ese plazo, pero no puedo quedarme solo esperando que eso pase, debo hacer algo-

-Lo sé Mayor, sé a qué se refiere… buena suerte- dijo el Coronel dirigiéndole un saludo militar para después retirarse.

El Mayor Seeley Booth caminó hacia su habitación para descansar un poco antes de partir en búsqueda de aquella de la que nunca debió separarse.

Temperance Brennan partió de las Islas Maluku a las 8.30 de la mañana, el Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth dejó la base militar en Farah a las 4.00 am en punto, dado el cambio de horario ambos partían en el mismo momento, una vez más, sin saberlo, sus movimientos estaban sincronizados, guiados por una mano invisible, lo único que quedaba por averiguar es si los conduciría a un destino convergente o si los llevaría por caminos distintos, ambos pasarían por los mismos lugares, Irian Jaya, Jayapura, Kabul, será el destino tan benevolente con estos dos amantes como para permitir que se reúnan en alguno de estos puntos... o será tan cruel que permita que sus caminos se crucen, pero no que se entrelacen…

**Bueno pues ya tengo escrito el cuarto capitulo :) asi que tardare nadita en subirlo!**

**Besos y no olviden decirme que les parecio!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias x seguir conmigo en este fic y x sus comentarios, d vdd me animan a continuar**

** ya empieza el viaje d B&B! me pareció q podía ser un poco confuso así que para ubicarme mejor en el tiempo este cap esta dividido en días, ojala les guste! y ojala me haya sabido explicar... si no es así por fvr diganme para intentar mejorar el siguiente capitulo =)**

**Cap. 4**

Día 1

Alrededor del mediodía, Temperance Brennan dejaba el barco que la había transportado a Irian Jaya, llego al único lugar de alquiler de autos que ofrecía el lugar y se dirigió a Jayapura donde pasaría la noche inquieta y en espera de su vuelo a Yakarta.

Seeley Booth llego cerca de las 4.30 de la tarde al Aeropuerto Internacional de Kabul, donde paso un par de horas antes de abordar el avión de la OTAN, por ser un avión militar no tendrían que pasar por Yakarta como los vuelos comerciales, así que el tiempo de vuelo se reduciría a poco menos de 12 horas, estaba realmente agradecido con su suerte cuando supo que en vuelos comerciales realizaría el mismo viaje en casi 2 días debido a las múltiples conexiones, en ese momento, para él cada minuto le parecía tan largo pensaba no sería capaz de resistir una travesía tan larga.

Día 2

Para el avión de la OTAN tripulado por soldados en su mayoría norteamericanos, todo transcurrió de acuerdo al itinerario, a las 6.00 am en el horario local estaba llegando a Jayapura, lamentablemente el vuelo de Jayapura a Yakarta que abordaría la Dra. Brennan estaba programado a las 5.30 am de ese mismo día, un par de ocasiones sus acciones fueron sincronizadas sin importar tiempo y espacio, y ahora que una simple coincidencia podía cambiar el rumbo de dos almas perdidas, el destino no quiso verlos reunidos.

Ambos se encontraban en Indonesia, anhelando verse, pero caminando en direcciones opuestas…

Booth había conseguido ya llegar a Irian Jaya y buscaba por todos los medios posibles encontrar otra manera de trasladarse a las islas Maluku, dado que el barco de lo llevaría había pasado un día antes y él no estaba dispuesto a esperar otras dos semanas para verla, pero era tarde y no había ya mucho por hacer, así que tuvo que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, ya buscaría y seguramente encontraría la manera de llegar a ella al día siguiente.

Temperance estaba ya descansando en un hotel en Yakarta, muy cerca del Aeropuerto Internacional, tendría que pasar ahí un par de días, pues los vuelos a Afganistán salían con poca frecuencia y en fechas muy específicas, tomo su computadora portátil y comenzó a redactar un correo

"_Ange, _

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conteste a tus correos, es solo que no quería tener contacto con lo que sea que me recordara lo que era estar con él todo el tiempo, lo lamento… si te contara la locura en la que estoy metida jamás lo creerías, en un par de días tomare un vuelo a Afganistán, si Ange…, voy a buscarlo, nunca debí orillarlo a marcharse, nunca debí ser tan cobarde y hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, miles de interrogantes han surgido, me pregunto a mí misma que tan distinto sería de habernos quedado en DC, habría admitido que no puedo vivir sin él?, no lo sé, solo sé que este viaje me ha servido de mucho, me ha obligado a darme cuenta que lo que siento por Booth es amor Ange, si, finalmente sé lo que eso significa, desearía que estuvieses aquí, a mi lado, pero sé que cuando leas esto en cualquier lugar de París te alegrará saber que tú fuiste una pieza fundamental en este, mi gran descubrimiento._

_No sé exactamente qué haré cuando lo vea, si es que logro encontrarlo, es la primera vez que hago algo a ojos cerrados y tengo miedo Ange, pero ya lo perdí una vez por mi estúpido miedo, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo…"_

Día 3

Después de pasar todo el día buscando alguna otra manera de llegar lo más pronto posible a las Islas Maluku Booth por fin se encontró con un lugareño que supo darle la información que necesitaba, todos los días partía un pequeño barco con turistas de Irian Jaya a las islas Biak, donde había un pequeño aeropuerto local donde rentaban algunas avionetas para sobrevolar los alrededores, supo también que en la mayor de las Islas Maluku había también un pequeño aeropuerto, reviso su mapa esperando que las coordenadas de esa isla correspondieran a aquella donde se encontraba su Huesos y por primera vez en todo el viaje sintió que el destino estaba jugando de su lado, las coordenadas señalaban una posición cercana a la que le había indicado el coronel Newman como el lugar de la excavación.

Ese día Brennan dio un paseo por Yakarta, realmente nunca había tenido tiempo de descubrir realmente esa ciudad, ni ninguna otra, había visitado muchos países, pero nunca se había detenido a contemplarlos, ahora veía todo con nuevos ojos, los colores del atardecer, los rostros de las personas que pasaban a su lado… sin duda algo que había aprendido de él.

Día 4

Gracias a su entrenamiento militar sabía cómo pilotear una avioneta por lo que no tuvo problema en llegar a las Islas Maluku de acuerdo a las instrucciones que había conseguido el día anterior, y así, se dispuso a encontrar la expedición, sabía que estaba cerca, su corazón latía como nunca impulsado por el deseo de verla de nuevo…

Pasaron varias horas cuando por fin dio con la excavación, no podía creerlo, era como un sueño, estaba a segundos de verla, se quedó ahí inmóvil observando al grupo de "squints" que participaba en esa expedición, buscaba ansiosamente encontrarse con esa mirada azul profundo que tanto extrañaba, una voz y un intempestivo abrazo, que no era de quien lo esperaba lo hizo reaccionar

-Agente Booth! que alegría verlo! Es decir estoy muy feliz de que no le haya pasado nada en Afganistán, debe ser horrible estar allá, tiene que contarme todo! Como es que ha dado con la excavación? Es un lugar de muuuuuy complicado acceso, es decir a nosotros nos costó mucho trabajo llegar… espere un momento…. que hace aquí?...

-… para ser tan hábil con los huesos no eres muy inteligente en otras cosas verdad…- dijo Booth mientras continuaba examinando con la mirada a las personas que se encontraban a algunos metros de él

- oh… ya entiendo!… pero… ella… no está aquí…- dijo un poco dudosa

-que quieres decir? Como que no está aquí? En donde esta? Está bien?- la voz de Booth comenzaba a sonar alterada

-tranquilo agente Booth, ella está bien… es sólo que…

-que qué Daisy? Dilo ya de una vez!

-ella se fue a otra excavación… partió hace 2 o 3 días…

-y donde esta esa excavación? esta cerca de aquí? Vamos Daisy dime!

-no agente Booth, está en Benjkulu, del otro lado de Indonesia, cerca de la capital pero…

-necesito la ubicación exacta Daisy! Debes saber las coordenadas cierto? cuáles son?- su rostro mostraba cierta impotencia y frustración, se sentía tan cerca de ella y ahora tendría que regresar sobre sus pasos e iniciar una nueva búsqueda

-agente Booth… creo que es mejor que no vaya a buscarla… esto… es su vida… por fin está haciendo lo que realmente ama… por favor no la aleje de esto… es la mejor en su campo y hemos tenido mucho éxito con ella a cargo, seremos publicados en las revistas científicas más importantes, cambiaremos la historia, agente Booth… no lo entiende… usted ya la aparto de la ciencia una vez… no lo haga de nuevo… además ella está involucrada profesional y personalmente con el Dr. Ballack, es un gran antropólogo, ellos… realmente se entienden muy bien y … de hecho fue la Dra. B quien fue a buscarlo…

Al principio Booth no tomo en cuenta la palabrería de Daisy, pero al escuchar que Huesos ya no era más su Huesos si no que estaba con alguien más sintió como toda la fe y esperanza que había depositado en ese encuentro se le escaparan

-está bien agente Booth?

-Si… es… ella cambio de página…

-Lo siento… yo solo quería que supiera que todo ha cambiado desde que salimos de DC, yo he descubierto al igual que la Dra. Brennan que es aquí donde quiero estar, tal vez tardemos un año más de lo estimado y …

Booth dejo de escuchar a Daisy, comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, las lágrimas invadían sus ojos, estaba tan dolido "_como has podido hacerme esto?... como fue tan sencillo para ti avanzar... dejarme atrás...jamás prepare un plan para esta situación… no sé qué hacer… sigo buscándote hasta encontrarte… para qué? Ya estas con alguien más… alguien que está a tu nivel, alguien que quizá no tenga un corazón abierto y vulnerable como el mío… alguien que te dé el tipo de relación que necesitas… alguien que…" _prefirió dejar de pensar en eso solo de imaginarse que otro hombre pudiera besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor… algo que él jamás tendría_._

El vuelo 749 con destino a Kabul estaba siendo anunciado en la puerta 8 de la Terminal 1 del Aeropuerto de Yakarta "_ya falta poco Booth…"_ pensó Temperance mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad del avión…

**Que les ha parecido? **

**Odian a Daisy tanto como yo?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sus reviews me hacen taaan feliz que hoy en vez de salir por unos drinks con los amigos decidi quedarme a terminar un capitulo más :) Gracias por leer, por comentar y sobretodo por compartir mi odio hacia Daisy, jajaja es q en vdd no la soporto! ;)**

**Sin mas preambulo... aqui va!**

**Cap 5**

Día 5

Después de 16 horas de vuelo finalmente estaba en Kabul, lo siguiente fue instalarse en el hotel que había reservado por internet un par de noches antes, era un país complicado, el ambiente era tenso con soldados por todas partes, pero no le importaba, había estado en situaciones similares y por algo que ni siquiera era comparable con lo que buscaba esta vez, no eran huesos, no eran personas muertas, esta vez era a su alma gemela a la que buscaba.

Con algunas complicaciones llego a la base militar en Kabul, los soldados que custodiaban la entrada se sorprendieron mucho al ver a una mujer en un jeep solicitando hablar con su superior o con alguien que pudiera darle informes de la ubicación de un Sargento Mayor

-escuche, soy Temperance Brennan, necesito localizar al Agente… perdón, es decir al Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth, sé que tal vez no es posible que lo vea… solo quiero saber dónde está, hace 6 meses que no sé de él y yo… necesito saber que está bien… yo…

Uno de los soldados pertenecía al grupo entrenado por Booth y dada la simpatía que le tenía no pudo evitar ayudar a la mujer que tan insistentemente pedía cualquier información

-escuche, el entrenamiento a cargo del Mayor Booth ha concluido, hemos comenzado a ser asignados a distintas bases, él estaba en Farah, pero ya no está ahí, le ofrecieron asignarlo a otras bases e iniciar un nuevo entrenamiento, pero no sé a qué lugar fue transferido, tal vez pueda hablar con el Coronel Newman, quizá él pueda darle más información.

Impaciente esperaba en una sala rodeada de banderas de países miembros de la OTAN, en el centro la bandera de EU le recordaba todo cuanto había dejado atrás solo por temor a enfrentar sus sentimientos, a través de su mejilla se deslizo una lágrima, que rápidamente seco con su mano al notar que la puerta se abría

-Así que usted es Temperance Brennan…

-Así es yo… gracias por recibirme… yo solo...

-Quiere saber dónde está el Mayor Booth... bueno pues él ya no está aquí… él ha declinado encabezar el entrenamiento de un nuevo grupo y dado que el acuerdo fue el entrenamiento de un grupo militar no pude hacer más que aceptar su decisión, me parece que ha ido a buscar a una mujer de la cual está profundamente enamorado y cuya foto siempre traía en su bolsillo… él me contó un poco acerca de ella, la conoció mientras resolvían un asesinato, según sus palabras en cuanto la vio supo que era la mujer con la que quería pasar su vida, dijo que hubo algunas complicaciones y tuvo que alejarse de ella un tiempo pero ahora estaba decidido a no cometer de nuevo ese error…

-Catherine…- dijo casi inaudiblemente y sin poder evitar un sollozo

-…veo que usted es más bella en persona que en foto- dijo el Coronel con una sonrisa y algo de ternura al ver la confusión de Brennan

-yo… no entiendo lo que eso significa…-

-vaya, el Mayor Booth no exagero cuando dijo que usted se negaba a ver lo que él siente por usted…

-es decir… Booth… él fue a buscarme?…- sus ojos brillaron pero no por lágrimas, más bien era ilusión la que se reflejaba en su rostro –él… me ama… y yo a él, pero no pude decírselo, tuve que estar lejos de él todo este tiempo para lograr admitirlo…

-todo en esta vida tiene una enseñanza Dra. Brennan

-cuando se fue?

-hace 5 días

-debimos cruzarnos en el camino… yo también salí de Maluku hace 5 días, él debe estar por llegar ahí, debo hablar con la gente de la excavación y dejarle un mensaje… sería posible que… pueda hacer una llamada satelital? – pregunto mientras sacaba su portátil y la acomodaba en el escritorio

-adelante Dra., nuestro sistema de defensa no permitirá la conexión a ningún satélite pero permítame- dijo girando la pantalla hacia él y tecleando una clave –listo, ya puede hacer la llamada-

Temperance marcó el número, deseando que Booth ya hubiera llegado, así podría verlo, aunque fuera a través de un monitor, podría escuchar nuevamente su voz, decirle que esperara por ella, que en cuanto podría saldría de Kabul y se reunirían en… no le importaba en donde en tanto que por fin pudiera estar a su lado

-Srita. Wick… está ahí Booth?

-Dra. B! que sorpresa! No, el agente Booth ya no está, es decir estuvo aquí ayer pero se fue… no se preocupe Dr. B le dije que usted estaba en Benjkulu con el Dr. Ballack y no quería regresar a DC

-por que ha hecho eso? Le pedí que no se metiera en mis asuntos! No estoy con el Dr. Ballack y nunca tuve intención de hacerlo! Si para usted y Sweets ha sido tan fácil olvidarse es claro que para mí y para Booth no! No tenía por qué entrometerse!

-lo siento… yo… creí que…

-a dónde fue? Le dijo a donde se iba?

-no, él solo… no dijo nada, solo se fue, pero Dra. B en verdad lo lamento yo…-

Brennan cortó la comunicación y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba junto a ella

-debo regresar a Maluku…

El Coronel pensó que era conveniente intervenir, ya había sido demasiado que ambos fueran en busca del otro sin saber que eso los alejaría más

-debería regresar a Washington, pensando lógicamente… realmente cree que después de lo que le dijo esa jovencita él va a quedarse ahí… no lo hará, y tampoco creo que vaya a buscarla a la otra expedición, el ante todo desea que usted sea feliz y si él piensa que ahora lo es, jamás se interpondrá en eso, por otra parte, regresar aquí no es viable, declino la oferta, sabe que cambiar de opinión intempestivamente no es bien visto ante los altos mandos militares, sería como si no le diera la seriedad apropiada a su cargo.

-creo que tiene razón, su lógica es incuestionable, regresaré a DC espero encontrarlo ahí y le explicaré esta gran confusión, muchas gracias por su apoyo Coronel- dijo extendiendo su mano para despedirse

-ha sido un placer conocerla, dele mis saludos al Mayor Booth y dígale que no se olvide de escribirme, yo estaré en esta base unos meses más

Temperance asintió con la cabeza y salió de la base con rumbo a su hotel, tenía que organizar sus maletas, buscar un vuelo a DC y sobre todo, tenía que organizar sus pensamientos, todo estaba tan confuso, deseo haberse quedado en Maluku, el habría llegado a ella, pero entonces no podría haberle demostrado cuan profundamente lo amaba y lo dispuesta que estaba a hacer cualquier cosa por estar a su lado, incluso tomar un vuelo a una zona de guerra… y él, si él se hubiera quedado en la base ella lo habría encontrado, pero a pesar de que sabía que ese hombre haría lo que fuera por ella, ahora estaba más que convencida, no quedaba ya ninguna duda en ella, al final no había sido una pérdida de tiempo todo aquello, sólo esperaba que el razonamiento del Coronel Newman fuera correcto y Booth se dirigiera a DC…

Mientras tanto Booth había iniciado el viaje de Irian Jaya a Yakarta "_tomare el primer vuelo disponible de regreso a DC, retomare mi trabajo, mi vida… Dios… como podré continuar sabiendo que ella no estará más a mi lado?... no lo sé, pero sé que debo hacerlo, cambiar página como ella lo hizo… o por lo menos intentarlo porque también sé que jamás podre sacarla de mis pensamientos… de mi corazón… de mí…"_

Día 6

Brennan consiguió un vuelo de Kabul a DC para ese mismo día por la noche, sería larguísimo, pero no tenía muchas opciones, partiría de Kabul a las 9 de la noche, llegaría a Delhi cerca de la medianoche y tendría que pasar ahí el día, pues su siguiente vuelo de conexión hacía Dubai sería a las 2 de la tarde, ahí finalmente a las 7 de la tarde partiría con destino a DC.

Booth estaba varado en Yakarta, el único vuelo disponible saldría al día siguiente así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar, deseaba irse ya de esa isla, le dolía tanto saber que estaba tan cerca de ella y no había podido verla, más aún, le atormentaba pensar que quizá la última vez que la vio fue aquella tarde en el aeropuerto, cuando tomo su mano y no tuvo el valor para detenerla, ni siquiera cuando vio esos ojos suplicantes, que no eran otra cosa más que un intento ahogado de ella por pedirle que la detuviera, ahora lo sabía pero… en ese momento no… él también tuvo miedo, miedo de que lo odiará por alejarla de la ciencia, después de todo como ella le había dicho… era una científica y no sabía cómo cambiar… así que la dejo ir y ahora era demasiado tarde para recuperarla, inclino su cabeza para disimular las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos al recordar la promesa que se rompería, ella no estaría en el espejo de agua del centro comercial a un lado del carro de café y él… aún tenía 6 meses para aceptarlo y no derrumbarse al llegar ese día

Día 7

A las 6 de la tarde en punto por el altavoz del Aeropuerto Internacional de Dubai se escuchaba una voz anunciando la llegada del vuelo 774 procedente de Yakarta, Indonesia por la puerta 3 de la terminal 8, después del tedioso procedimiento en la aduana Booth estaba por fin en la sala de espera de su primer escala, seguiría NY y finalmente DC, buscaba un vuelo más directo, pero los boletos para la conexión vía Seúl eran demasiado caros así que tuvo que aceptar la opción que le ofrecía Emirates Airlines, tenía 2 horas antes de abordar el siguiente avión así que decidió recorrer el Aeropuerto, era en verdad impresionante y lujoso "_estos Árabes sí que saben cómo vivir" _pensó y así caminando llegó a un espejo de agua entre la terminal 6 y 7 en medio de la zona de restaurantes y tiendas de obsequios, se detuvo ahí, contemplando su reflejo y pensando en todo lo que pudo ser, en lo distinto que sería todo si jamás hubiera aceptado la idea de Huesos de separarse un año… tal vez ahora no se sentiría el hombre más desdichado del mundo…

Brennan se dirigía a la terminal 7 para tomar el vuelo con destino a DC, un espejo de agua llamo su atención, consultó su reloj y vio que aún tenía 40 minutos antes de abordar el avión, no pudo evitar dirigirse allí, solo pensaba en encontrarse con él después de todo por lo que había pasado y las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su visión, hizo un intento por disiparlas parpadeando constantemente y distinguió una silueta a lo lejos, le parecía tan familiar pero no… imposible que él estuviera ahí, camino despacio para acercarse, seguramente era algún extraño que tenía la complexión de Booth, pero tenía que cerciorarse, verlo de frente…

-Booth?...- pregunto finalmente con voz temblorosa

**No se si haya un espejo de agua en el aeropuerto de Dubai, peeeero asi como son de extravagantes puede que si ¿no?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sin más preambulo que el más sincero agradecimiento por sus comentarios, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo! **

**Cap. 6**

Diversas culturas apuntan al surgimiento de un TODO que después fue dividido en dos y cada parte fue enviada a evolucionar y buscar su camino, hasta que llegara el momento en que ambas mitades estuvieran preparadas para reconocer en el otro a su complemento, la probabilidad de que esto ocurra es infinitamente baja, no todos están dispuestos a enfrascarse en esta búsqueda que no suele ser fácil, esa es la razón del porque están separadas, la verdadera felicidad está reservada solo para aquellas almas que no dejan de luchar, si ambos logran atravesar los abismos de la oscuridad que hay dentro de cada uno de ellos el encuentro es inminente y serán inseparables.

Y es así, cuando la soledad duele más, que das la vuelta y te das cuenta que tus oraciones han sido escuchadas…

Booth se quedó helado al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, había sido un delicado murmullo, quizá solo lo estaba imaginando, no quería voltear y comprobar que estaba solo, lentamente giro, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora…

-Huesos… oh por Dios… Huesos!- dijo lanzándose a abrazarla y levantándola por los aires

Las lágrimas corrían libres por ambos rostros, después de fundirse en un largo abrazo se separaron un poco

-Daisy dijo q tú…

Temperance tomo el rostro de Booth

-por favor, no digas nada…- dijo acercando lentamente sus labios a los de él- yo… yo te amo Booth-

Ella beso sus labios, él saboreo su boca, sus alientos se fundieron, más allá de la atracción física, más allá de la infinita necesidad de abrazarse y estar juntos, ese beso transmitía sentimientos, que aunque se empeñaron en negar y olvidar se mantuvieron vivos, sentimientos que no podían ser expresados con palabras.

Cuando por fin se separaron sus miradas se encontraron, el pensamiento irracional de querer pasar toda su vida con él tomó por sorpresa a Brennan

-eres ese hombre, lo sé, siempre lo supe pero estaba tan asustada de lastimarte, de que me hicieras daño, de perderte… solo contigo quiero estar no hay nada más en el mundo para mi… ahora lo sé- Temperance aun sollozaba.

-jamás, escucha… jamás me alejaré de ti, te amo y te amaré siempre, no me importa que tan irracional suene eso, sé que es cierto- dijo limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Brennan y acercándose para besarla nuevamente.

Sus frentes se juntaron, él acaricio su rostro, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la presencia del otro, intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando, ese encuentro tomo por sorpresa a ambos, ya se habían resignado a tener que regresar a DC, Booth decidido a intentar olvidarla, Brennan con el único propósito de buscarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero en definitiva ninguno imagino que en ese lugar estuviera lo que tan vehementemente habían buscado.

-pensé que te había perdido, cuando Daisy me dijo que la antropología era lo que realmente querías supe que si para que fueras feliz tenía que salir de tu vida, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, iba a regresar a DC- rompió el silencio Booth

-ni por un segundo considere unirme a la nueva excavación, lo que más deseaba era que terminara el año para verte… no podría ser feliz si tú no eres parte de mi vida, antes de conocerte la antropología era mi pasión, después lo fue atrapar asesinos, pero solo porque eso significaba estar a tu lado y… en algún momento al escuchar el hallazgo en las Islas Maluku y la insistencia de Daisy en el tema yo… - Booth quiso decir algo pero Brennan por fin estaba ahí, frente a él exponiendo sus sentimientos, así que dejo que continuara –pensé que era eso lo que quería… regresar a la ciencia, ser publicada en revistas científicas nuevamente pero … al verte aquel día en el aeropuerto y darme cuenta que tendría que pasar todo un año para verte supe que por más que intentamos restarle importancia a ese lapso de tiempo en realidad era demasiado para estar lejos de ti, tuve tanto miedo de que algo te pasara en Afganistán, iba a decirte que no quería ir a Maluku y pedirte que te quedaras pero… recordé algo que me dijo Daisy acerca de que tal vez yo estaba reteniéndote aquí y no quise cargar con la culpa de impedir que salvaras vidas Booth porque sé que buscas una manera de pagar por las que has quitado, supe que no querías que te detuviera cuando soltaste mi mano y no tuve más remedio que continuar mi camino, cuando te vi alejarte algo dentro de mí se rompió, sé que suena ilógico e irracional pero… creo que fue mi corazón y quise gritarte que te quedaras conmigo pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca- nuevamente por su rostro se deslizaban algunas lágrimas

Booth la abrazo protectoramente mientras le besaba en la frente buscando consolarla, ella continuo diciendo todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo

-hui porque estaba asustada, de ti, de mis sentimientos, de sentirme tan vulnerable, intente refugiarme en la ciencia, decidí irme porque pensé que después de un tiempo lejos de ti yo volvería a ser la misma Temperance Brennan que antes de conocerte, quería que mis miedos se disiparan pero estuve más asustada que nunca… no quiero volver a perderte… quiero pasar los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años contigo… y sé que eso va en contra de cualquier teoría antropológica y sé que tal vez no será sencillo pero… te amo y creo en darnos esa oportunidad

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras Booth la beso apasionadamente

-y yo te amo a ti Temperance, te amo como jamás he amado a alguien, te amo tanto que duele, duele saber que pude haber hecho que esto fuera distinto, tú me dijiste que esa excavación era lo más importante para ti y yo me hice a un lado, no fui capaz de mirarte a los ojos y cuestionarte, te dije que Afganistán era lo mejor para mí aun cuando ni siquiera había considerado la idea antes de saber que tú te ibas, no fui capaz de continuar sosteniendo tu mano en el aeropuerto, no fui capaz de correr a tu lado cuando vi en tus ojos esa triste mirada, no fui capaz de interpretar lo que realmente querías decirme…-

Brennan tomó su mano

-no Booth, fuimos ambos, ambos deseábamos estar juntos y ninguno se atrevió a ser sincero, antepusimos nuestros miedos y en todo caso si hay alguien que no fue capaz de hacer algo soy yo, tú te atreviste a decirme lo que sentías y yo te rechace por cobarde… lo siento tanto Booth, siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir, me odie a mí misma cuando vi lo triste que estabas aquella noche…

-todo está bien ahora Huesos, estamos juntos, hemos tenido que pasar por muchas cosas pero finalmente estamos juntos y no dejaremos que nada nos separe, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, es una promesa y… siempre cumplo mis promesas-

-lo sé- dijo ella borrando los últimos rastros de lágrimas –yo también tengo una promesa que hacerte… no volveré a dejar que mis temores me separen de ti- sonrieron entrelazando sus manos –y ahora… debo irme, mi vuelo esta por partir, te veré en DC…

Booth se quedó completamente confundido, sin saber cómo reaccionar mientras veía como la mujer que hace unos segundos le decía que lo amaba y que no quería separarse de él se alejaba arrastrando su maleta

-acaso no piensa detenerme Agente Booth o es que ya se ha arreglado con alguien del aeropuerto para que lo haga por usted?- dijo la antropóloga deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante y volteando con una sonrisa divertida al ver el rostro confundido de Booth

Booth avanzó los pasos que la separaban y la tomo por la cintura

-así que ahora haces bromas he?... no me ha parecido gracioso y tendré que darte un castigo por eso- dijo atrayéndola hacia si para besarla

-seguiré haciendo bromas malas entonces- dijo ella tomándolo por la camisa y acercándolo nuevamente a ella para robarle otro beso

-entonces no fue cierto lo que dijo Daisy acerca de ti y de un Dr. "algo" verdad?- pregunto Booth intentando disimular los celos que sentía solo de considerar la idea

-me parece que no has perdido tu rol de macho alfa- dijo Brennan divertida -el Dr. Ballack es un hombre extraordinario, muy atractivo, inteligente, varonil…- Booth intento interrumpirla pero ella continuo –sin embargo nunca me intereso, siempre rechacé sus propuestas, no podría estar con otro hombre que no fueras tu- concluyo dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa

-omitiendo un par de cosas… tomaré eso como un cumplido y… una declaración- dijo acercándose para besarla, a escasos milímetros de sus labios Temperance se detuvo para decir algo que se le había ocurrido en ese momento

–tengo otra promesa que hacerte… Daisy Wick no volverá a trabajar en el Jeffersonian

-de ser posible deberías encargarte también de que no regrese a DC, cuando le cuente a Ángela lo que esa pequeña bocona casi provoca no creo que la ciudad vuelva a ser un sitio seguro para ella- ambos rieron, y continuaron con el inconcluso beso, pasaron así algunos minutos, disfrutando esos primeros instantes juntos.

-hablando de Ángela, le escribí hace algunos días para contarle que iba a buscarte, su correo me ha parecido confuso… parecía muy feliz de que por fin hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos pero después su correo era algo… extraño, ya te lo mostraré, pero bueno… dado que aún tenemos unos meses de permiso en DC… tal vez podríamos… ir a visitarla

-mmm… la ciudad del amor- dijo Booth levantando las cejas y con voz seductora –acaso intenta seducirme Dra. Brennan?-

-si… está funcionando?- dijo ella hablándole al oído y besándole el cuello

-más de lo que es apropiado en un aeropuerto Árabe…- dijo Booth algo avergonzado y separándose un poco de Brennan al sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba de más en ese momento

-no entiendo lo que eso significa…

-olvídalo Huesos, solo… sentémonos un momento quieres?...-

Booth había pensado que tal vez sería buena idea quedarse en Dubái, después de ver aquel aeropuerto, seguro la ciudad sería impresionante, pero recordó lo restrictivas que solían ser las leyes en ese país respecto al contacto entre hombres y mujeres y la idea de no poder abrazarla o besarla cuando se encontraran paseando por algún lugar no le resultaba muy atractiva, prefería la idea pasear por Paris de la mano de la mujer que amaba

-o podemos quedarnos aquí si quieres, los Emiratos Árabes Unidos ha tenido un florecimiento importante en los últimos años podría decirse que Dubái es…

-nooooo! París… iremos a Paris- dijo Booth sin dejarla terminar –

Después de comprar los boletos, tuvieron que solucionar algunos problemas con el equipaje de Booth que ya estaba documentado para el vuelo a NY y el de Brennan que ya estaba camino a DC, así que solo optaron por escribirle un correo a Cam pidiéndole que recogiera su equipaje y ya después le explicaría, aprovechando que Brennan tenía su laptop Booth le pregunto por el correo de Ángela

-no me dijiste como esta Ange, que tal su vida en París?... es una gran mujer, espero que este muy feliz con Hodgins

-ella está bien, pero no me dice mucho en su correo, espera… te lo mostraré- dijo buscando su laptop que había acomodado bajo el asiento

"_Bren,_

_No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho leer esas líneas, en verdad me alegra tanto que por fin aceptes que ese sexy agente del FBI te trae vuelta loca desde que lo conociste, no hay dos personas en el mundo que merezcan más estar juntas (bueno solo Hodgins y yo)_

_Linda espero de todo corazón encuentres pronto a Booth y ambos lleven sus traseros de vuelta a DC tan pronto como puedan! Por qué no conforme con irte a meter en medio de la selva para descubrir algo que todos ya sabíamos ahora vas y te metes a una zona de guerra para buscar algo que siempre tuviste a tu lado, ahora estoy que me muero de la angustia por los dos así que escúchame bien Temperance Brennan cuando te vea voy a darte un gran abrazo y después te golpeare tan fuerte que no te quedaran ganas de volver a hacerme sufrir de esta manera._

_Cariño, escríbeme pronto y si encuentras a tu tigre tal vez podrían venir a visitarnos, 17 Rue de l'Exposition, 75007 Paris, Francia._

_Besos,_

_Ange._

-así que te tenía vuelta loca desde que nos conocimos he?- dijo Booth en extremo auto complacido con lo que acababa de leer

-que?... claro que no… Ángela solo estaba exagerando- intento defenderse Brennan

-bromeas? Acaso no recuerdas que intentaste llevarme a la cama cuando nos conocimos Huesos

-solo fue por el tequila y fuiste TU el que me emborracho para llevarme a la cama

-así no es como lo recuerdo, tú me propusiste…

-ya vámonos o nos dejará el vuelo- dijo Brennan levantándose sin darle tiempo a Booth de replicar

-ay Huesos…- suspiro Booth

A la media noche abordaban el vuelo que los llevaría al último lugar en el que imaginaron terminar cuando partieron en su búsqueda 7 días antes, dos horas de vuelo después Brennan intentaba dormir un poco

-oye… cariño… despierta…

-Booth… que quieres… tengo sueño… además así podrás platicar todo lo que quieras con esa aeromoza que tanto te sonríe… y no me llames cariño

-la racional Dra. Brennan está celosa…- dijo Booth canturreando divertido –y te seguiré llamando cariño! Terminará gustándote tanto como "Huesos"-

-no es así, los celos son irracionales y yo… no… y quien te ha dicho que me gusta que me llames Huesos- Booth puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios

-solo lo sé… así como tú deberías saber que no me interesa ni esa aeromoza ni ninguna otra mujer-

-lo sé Booth, es solo que… por la manera en que te ve… quisiera golpearla

-bueno, ahora sabes lo que sentía cada vez que te veía con Hacker…. Solo que no podía golpearlo porque era mi jefe…

-y para que me despertaste?

-no me diste un beso de buenas noches- dijo con esa mirada que era capaz de convencerla de cualquier cosa

Brennan lo beso y se acomodó sobre su hombro, él la rodeo abrazándola y ambos durmieron por fin como múltiples noches cuando estaban lejos el uno del otro lo habían añorado: junto a su alma gemela.

**Bueno pues puede que este sea el final del fic, mi editor (jajaja es decir mi mejor amigo) me dijo que este era un buen final, ustedes que opinan?**

** estoy trabajando un poco en un capi con B&B en París con Ange y Hodgins, sería un capitulo cortito peeeero que lo suba dependera de sus reviews, si muchos opinan que este es un buen final asi se queda y los que quieran el siguiente cap se los mando x correo, o si la mayoria opina que lo publique pues lo veran x aqui proximamente!**

**Ademas del primer capitulo, este es el que más he disfrutado escribir, ojala les haya gustado! si es asi xfa dejen comments! y si no les gusto... tb dejen comments! **


	7. Epilogo

**Miiiiil Gracias x sus reviews! y un millon de disculpas x la tardanza pero he estado en extremo ocupada estas semanas.**

**y bueno despues de leer sus comentarios y sugerencias donde varios conincidian en que el otro era un buen final pero habia algunos otros que tb querian saber q pasaba en Paris, aqui les dejo una pequeña narración de lo que continuo despues del avion, gracias a Rianne Black por su consejo de manejarlo como Epílogo!**

**Ojala les guste!**

**Epílogo**

Booth y Brennan llegaron a Paris después de unas cuantas horas más de vuelo y dos divertidas discusiones, una originada por la resistencia de Brennan a dirigirse a Booth con algún sobrenombre cariñoso -no pienso llamarte vaquero Booth y es mi última palabra!- y la otra por las diferencias en cuanto a ideas religiosas que siempre han tenido -increíble que no creas que hay un ser superior- , -más increíble aún que tu creas en eso Booth- se defendió ella y así continuaron por un rato hasta que Booth cansado de las refutaciones de Brennan la besó -oye, es injusto que termines así esta discusión-, -no sabía que discutíamos- dijo él dirigiéndole una inocente mirada a la que ella no se pudo resistir -bien, creo que nunca cambiaremos Booth-, -yo no quiero que cambies Huesos, te amo, así como eres…eres perfecta para mí-.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la casa de Ángela y Hodgins, estaba situada muy cerca de los jardines de Trocadero y desde la cual se tenía una hermosa vista de la torre Eiffel , su llegada fue una maravillosa sorpresa para Ángela y Hodgins, quienes de acuerdo al último correo de Brennan, pensaban que al no encontrarse ni en Afganistán ni en Maluku ambos iban camino a DC, así que al verlos frente a su puerta Ánge se lanzó a abrazarlos y las lágrimas de felicidad no tardaron en cubrir su rostro, primero, porque sus dos amigos estaban bien y segundo porque finalmente estaban juntos; Hodgins también estaba feliz de verlos y derramo algunas lágrimas, aunque no quiso admitirlo y fingió que alguna impertinente basurilla había entrado en sus ojos.

Después de instalarse en una de las habitaciones de la lujosa casa que Ángela y Hodgins habitaban, los cuatro amigos salieron a cenar a un restaurante ubicado en la avenida más hermosa del mundo, Avenue des Champs Elysee, después caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la Torre Eiffel, ante semejante panorama Hodgins y Booth no pudieron hacer otra cosa que tomar de la mano a aquellas mujeres que amaban como locos para después sorprenderlas con un beso, las luces de la Torre Eiffel comenzaron a centellear como si también estuvieran celebrando el nuevo destino que Booth y Brennan estaban comenzando a escribir.

Se hizo tarde y después de tan largas y complicadas travesías decidieron que era momento de ir a descansar, al llegar Ángela y Hodgins se despidieron dirigiéndose a su habitación –pueden estar tranquilos, los muros son lo suficientemente gruesos, no les escucharemos en caso de que decidan recuperar el tiempo perdido- dijo Ángela haciendo un guiño a Booth y Brennan, frase que Booth contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa y Brennan con su típico –no sé lo que eso significa, solo dormiremos Ange, estamos muy cansados después de tantas horas de vuelo– Ángela sonrió dudando de la inocencia en las palabras de su amiga –encárgate de que sepa a qué me refiero tigre- concluyo divertida desapareciendo junto con Hodgins por las escaleras.

En cuanto entraron a su habitación Booth sostuvo delicadamente por la cintura a Brennan y la abrazo –sé que estas cansada solo quiero que sepas que deseo dormir a tu lado esta y todas las noches de mi vida, es decir, no pretendo que…–

Ella lo interrumpió repartiendo algunos besos por su cuello –hazme el amor Booth…– susurro en el oído de ese perfecto hombre al que había tenido por años junto a ella y que por una cobardía estuvo a punto de perder

–rompamos las leyes de la física– dijo él respondiendo apasionadamente a los besos de ella.

Esa noche, la primera en que ambos estuvieron juntos, a solas por fin, la luna iluminaba el vaivén de sus cuerpos desnudos y la Torre Eiffel era testigo del acto de más puro amor entre dos personas, dos almas que se deseaban, que se buscaron frenéticamente hasta encontrarse, dos almas que esa noche se convirtieron en una sola.

Booth despertó al sentir en su rostro los primeros rayos del sol, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para no despertar a Brennan, su Brennan, por fin podía sentir que ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma tal como él le pertenecía a ella, minutos después ella despertó y se abrazó fuertemente a él

–que pasa cariño? Todo está bien?- pregunto algo preocupado

-sí, es solo que… tengo miedo Booth, miedo de esto que siento por ti, no sé cómo manejarlo, es tan intenso, tengo tanto miedo de que esto se termine algún día, de perderte … nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, lo que sentí anoche… al tenerte dentro de mi… por un instante fue como si no hubiera una barrera física entre nosotros como si… fuéramos uno solo, yo… yo no puedo explicarlo yo solo…-

-se llama amor Huesos y no puede explicarse, solo tienes que vivirlo, lo viviremos por los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años, soy ese hombre Huesos, el que te hará feliz por el resto de tu vida-

-y yo a ti Booth- dijo depositando un ligero beso en sus labios –desearía que este momento fuera eterno, que se quedara suspendido en el tiempo… sé que es imposible por las leyes que rigen al universo, sé que todo cambia pero es tan perfecto este momento que no quiero que termine…-

-es lo más romántico que has dicho Huesos, y si ya rompimos una ley de la física quizá también podamos romper esas otras leyes haciendo que lo nuestro sea eterno… es decir, metafóricamente hablando claro- dijo esto último adoptando un tono científico en franca alusión a Brennan.

-estas burlándote de mí?- reclamo ella, librándose de los brazos de Booth para colocarse encima de él y así iniciar lo que terminaría en otro encuentro lleno de amor y pasión.

Booth y Brennan decidieron quedarse en París solo un mes, pues ella no perdía su sentido de responsabilidad y sabía que debía regresar al Jefferssonian para concluir con el análisis de los restos encontrados en Maluku, así como comenzar a redactar los textos científicos de divulgación y Booth a pesar de que era inmensamente feliz al lado de Temperance extrañaba a Parker, así que el plan sería pasar 30 días en París y el resto de su vida juntos en DC.

A diferencia de los 6 meses en Afganistán y en Maluku, los días pasaron rápidamente para Brennan y Booth entre paseos por el Museo de Louvre que Brennan en verdad disfruto, Notre Dame, Sacré Coeur, el arco del Triunfo, Montmartre, Versailles, Montparnasse e incluso algunas cenas disfrutando espectáculos en el Moulin Rouge y un par de noches en el barrio latino.

La última noche de Brennan y Booth en París Hodgins los invito a cenar al exclusivo Restaurante Julie Verne en el segundo piso de la Torre Eiffel, era su manera de hacerles saber a dos de sus mejores amigos lo contento que estaba de que estuvieran reunidos de nuevo

-oh por dios! estos platillos son carísimos Hodgins!- exclamó un asustado Booth al ver la carta de precios

-Tranquilo amigo, no hay precio alguno que sea alto comparado con el honor de estar nuevamente con ustedes, realmente ha sido maravilloso que vinieran a visitarnos- dijo Jack levantando su copa

-así es, me alegra tanto verlos juntos por fin y sobretodo que hayan regresado a salvo de su estúpido escape a las islas "Malulu" y a Afganistán- continuo Ángela

-Maluku Ange- corrigió Brennan –y tal como lo dijiste… encontré algo que cambio por completo mi noción de lo que significa ser humano… encontré que el amor es lo que nos fortalece, es lo que nos hace continuar, lo que le da significado a nuestra vida- dijo dedicándole una tierna mirada a Booth, quien sonrió y tomo su mano

-si es así entonces salud por las islas Maluku!- dijo Ángela

Al día siguiente regresaron a DC, Brennan a concluir su trabajo con los hallazgos de Maluku, Booth aprovecho los meses que aún faltaban para que venciera su permiso en el FBI pasando su tiempo con Parker y cambiando la mayoría de sus cosas al departamento de Brennan dado que pasaba ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, Cam estuvo feliz de verlos de nuevo, al igual que Sweets y todos los internos, unos meses después Ángela y Hodgins regresaron.

Finalmente después de 365 días de aprendizajes y descubrimientos, el equipo del Jeffersonian estuvo reunido de nuevo.

**Bien pues ahora si hemos llegado al final, gracias x leer y por comentar, me hacen el día cuando leo sus reviews! :D**

**Sobretodo gracias x los animos para continuar este fic originalmente iba a ser solo un capitulo con los pensamientos de Booth y Brennan pero que termino convirtiendose en una historia del reencuentro...**

**Besos a todas y no olviden dejar reviews jiji (asi me inspiro p escribir otro :D)**


End file.
